Conventionally, there has been proposed a method of coating an exposed conductor of aluminum electrical wire with anticorrosion material (coating material) (PTL 1 for example). It is contrived in the PTL 1 that spraying such air upon painting anticorrosion composed of liquid silicone robber prevents anticorrosion material from flowing into a connection part of a mating terminal at a terminal fitting attached to the conductor.